If You Keep On Believing
by Mustard Lady
Summary: "No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing..." Though he's learned how to live again since that fateful day, Sheriff Woody still deeply misses his beloved Bo Peep. He would give anything to see her again! When a long shot chance comes his way, Woody seizes it to find his long lost love and bring her back to him for always! My version of Toy Story4 WXB BXJ OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! It's been far too long since I've posted anything on Toy Story-I've been working a lot in Beauty and the Beast-, and I'm sorry. I don't own Toy Story or the original characters.**

 **Okay, my other fanfic A Date with Justice MUST be finished before this story proceeds further, because of chronological order. And I intend to get back to it!**

 **I have wanted to write my own version of Toy Story 4 before the film arrives in theaters, so that I don't copy it. Sadly, I don't have a full plot for this fanfic yet, except that Woody sets out to find his long lost love. I don't even have much body to it yet! Oh, one thing you could all help me with: in this fic, would you like there to be a villain, or only adverse circumstances? That's something I've been debating, maybe both. I haven't decided for sure.**

 **I cannot promise when this fic will be updated as I need to finish A Date with Justice first, anyway. BUT, I'm posting this first chapter so that you'll know I have a Woody/Bo Peep love story on the way! Reviews would be great. This fanfic will be about family too, but this is definitely for Woody and Bo Peep!**

 **The night I found out what Toy Story 4 was for sure going to be about, I was feeling very emotional after watching a disheartening episode of _The Waltons,_ The Tempest episode, about Mary Ellen and her husband. I was so upset about how things turned out and was browsing the internet. I decided to type in Toy Story4 to see if there were any updates, and then I saw: _"Toy Story4 Will Be a Love Story for Woody and Bo Peep."_ I was like, "What!?" I looked into it and became very excited. It just blessed and warmed my heart so much and I went to bed happy that night. **

**Yes, I have heard about the situation regarding John Lassetter. But I'm not going to choose sides, nor do I choose to discuss it, as they seem to be trying to handle it as they see best. In the mean time, I am looking forward to Toy Story 4 and hope they continue to work on it.**

 **Please feel free to read my Beauty and the Beast fanfics! I have had a blast writing them!**

* * *

 **Please read and enjoy! The other toys are still very important to Woody, but this chapter will exclusively be dedicated to Woody and Bo Peep.**

* * *

Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. He didn't dwell on their past every moment of the day, he truly did live for the present. Yet, still, he thought of her every day. Some days more than others, some really happy, then some sadder and his longing for her felt cure-less. Sheriff Woody had his friends, his 'family' really, a wonderful, sweet owner in little Bonnie Anderson, and wonderful memories of their former happy life with Andy. Even though it was a rare occurrence, Woody and the others looked forward to the times when Andy would pay a visit to Bonnie and see how his toys were doing. All in all, Woody _was_ happy and once again believed that he had a great life, for a toy, especially when others weren't so fortunate. Yet, through all of this, one deep longing ever lingered in his heart. Woody always remembered Bo Peep.

Bo Peep had been his first girlfriend, well, only girlfriend actually. And though they'd had their ups and downs, through the misunderstandings and disagreements, moments of cringing annoyance then merry laughter the next, in all of this Bo had almost always been what kept him from sinking down so low in his insecurities that he couldn't get back out. She could read him like many of the other toys couldn't, and could bring his thoughts out into the open when he couldn't or _didn't want to_ find the words. She had been beautiful, not only with her shiny skin, blue eyes, and blonde curls, but also in her gentle, understanding manner which made her so much more of a treasure, to Woody and all the other toys. He was so handsome, and Bo had always thought so, no matter what other male toy she saw-well, except that time when Buzz first arrived-, but more than that, he had kind, caring eyes that warmed someone's heart when they saw him. He was her hero, in playtime and reality, the one who protected her, but also he was a gentleman. He treated her like a lady, not a prop on a shelf. He would do anything for her. That was Woody and that was Bo. They were made for each other.

It had been five years since that fateful day when they became separated, and Woody had gradually accepted the fact that they would never see each other again. But, he could never live with that fact without wondering what could've been different, what he could've done different that day to bring her back. Buzz and others had assured him that there was nothing he could've done to change their fate from that yard sale. And though he'd accepted that they were most likely right, he could never fully rid his mind of what he could've, and maybe should've done to get her back.

Throughout time, some like Hamm and Potato Head had tried to persuade Woody to find a different girl. After all, Bo was never coming back. The romantic companionship of another female did sound inviting and was even tempting, yet Woody could not bring himself to actually do it. Not when he remembered...he'd made a promise, and he was going to keep it. Sure, Dolly was fun to be around, had witty comebacks, was a good friend, and the two of them together made a good team. Yet...she wasn't Bo. Woody knew he shouldn't expect her to be, but there was just something in their friendship that wasn't enough to stir Woody on to stronger feelings. Okay, he was tempted here and there and he knew he would always care for Bo even if she found new happiness.

But...he'd made a promise, and Sheriff Woody Pride had not made it lightly either. The two of them had pledged their love to each other, briefly before Bo had been sold. He remembered that day. He'd promised to never be anybody's darling but Bo Peep's. He given his word from the bottom of his heart, and though it was painful, he'd resigned to keep his word, even if it meant being a bachelor lone ranger toy for the rest of his life. Though he tried to tell himself it would be okay if Bo turned to another male toy in her understandable loneliness, he still imagined how hurt he would be if he found that was true. Also, he imagined if Bo came back into his life and found him finding happiness with another girl. These imagined scenarios helped him stay strong in efforts to keep his promise.

And one thing he knew without a doubt, even if he was hurt again by it: even if they were never to meet again, she would always be in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

_Woody was standing in a vibrant green field full of dandelions, daisies, violets, pansies, and roses. The ground was alive with color, he had never seen so many pretty colors in one place before. And a gentle breeze was lightly stroking his face. He knelt down to soak in the fragrance of the blossoms and smiled, though he suddenly felt very lonely. "What good is all this magnificent beauty, if you have no one to share it with?" He cried, hanging his head. He closed his eyes, trying to see her in his mind. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, but ignored it, then a heavier tap. He lifted his head and saw a...a **bluebird** of all things chirping at him. "Hi, little fellow," Woody sighed. "What do you want?" The bird flew behind him singing, almost beckoning the cowboy to follow._

" _No thanks," Woody said glumly. "I'd rather just be miserable right now." The bird flew around his head several times, then pecked on his badge, and pulled until Woody was standing on his feet. "All right. What is it you want to show me?" He asked reluctantly. The bluebird flew back and forth towards a small ridge, so Woody slowly followed it._

 _He'd just reached the ridge when the bluebird sang melodiously. The cowboy was still surrounded by living colors when he saw something up ahead of him, shining in the sunlight. His heart started racing as he stepped forward, then just...stopped._

 _Her blue eyes were perfectly equal with the sky. Her pink and white dress gave off a picture of_ _elegance. Her white skin glistened brightly under the sun's smiling rays. But most of all, there was her sweet, wistful smile- the smile, **her** smile! The mesmerized cowboy quivered profusely from his broad-brimmed hat down to the toe tips of his sturdy boots. His strong heart thudded like a bongo drum. The little bluebird sang happily and perched itself on Woody's shoulder, batting its beady little black eyes at him. Woody glanced down at the cheerful little creature and smiled widely._

" _Hey, thanks ever so much, little fella," Woody said. The little bird flew away. Woody's heart caught into his throat as he gazed at his beloved Bo Peep. He was afraid to move one foot in front of the other, but he forced one boot forward, then lept toward her. She turned and gazed at him, her face mingled with pain, joy, and tears of awe._

" _Woody!" She cried, with her hands covering her mouth._

" _Bo! Bo, it's me! I'm coming!" Woody called in a strangled voice. It felt as if he was running in slow motion, but every pounce brought him closer and closer to her. Bo threw down her staff and ran to him with all her might. She was almost in his arms!_

 _But just as he outstretched his hands toward her as she was about to leap onto his chest, the sky and everything around them suddenly became dark like a thunderstorm and Bo evaporated into a cloud of pixie dust, just as Woody nearly grasped her in a tight embrace! She disappeared in his hands, right before his eyes! "Wha...B...Bo? Bo!" Woody cried in despair and shock. What had happened? She'd looked so real. Had she been merely a figment of his imagination and wishful thinking? His heart had said differently when he'd laid his eyes on her. Was his mind playing tricks on him? "Bo!" He called out desperately, hoping she'd answer._

 _What he got in response was a monotone voice, laughing evilly, that sounded as if it was right on top of him! "Wha-what's going on?!" Woody demanded, frantically glancing around but seeing nothing but dark clouds._

" _You're too late, cowboy." A slithering, unfamiliar voice taunted him. "She doesn't need you anymore. She doesn't belong with you anymore." Then the voice snickered again. Woody fell to his knees in utter dismay..._

"Wha-!" Woody gasped as he bolted up from his sleeping position at the foot of Bonnie's bed. It was a bright, sunny day. Everyone was off doing their own thing. Woody panted and rubbed his face in exasperation. Buzz had heard his yelp and lept onto the bed next to his friend.

"Woody, you all right?" Buzz asked.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Woody puffed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just...need some air." Woody sighed and getting to his feet, he departed from the bedroom.

* * *

Woody made his way to the front porch and sat down with his elbows resting on his knees, deeply pondering his heartbreaking dream, and his real life.

Woody's best friend in the whole world was Buzz Lightyear, the brave, thoughtful, dependable space ranger. Jessie, the spirited, sweet cowgirl was Woody's sister, and now Buzz's adored wife! Woody loved both of them more than he could say and his joy for them was equally as full as his affection for them. His playful horse Bullseye would stick with him no matter what, as did faithful old Slinky Dog who would go to any length for his cowboy pal. Rex the timid but lovable dinosaur looked to Woody for guidance and protection, and life wouldn't be the same without Rex. Optimistic Princess Mitsy, the 'orphaned' teenager doll who had literally crashed into their gang, had warmed her way into Woody's heart and he loved her and looked out for her as if she were his own daughter. Now she had her long lost dog, Jack, a loyal stuffed German Shepherd who had been through places he wanted to forget, and he easily fit into Woody and Buzz's circle of friendship... _now._ Mr. Potato Head and Woody had never started the day on the right foot, yet they knew that they could rely on each other if anything threatened to harm their friends. Mrs. Potato Head looked after everyone as a mother, especially her boys the aliens and now Bonnie's three peas-in-a-pod. Woody was grateful for the Potato Heads, though he and the grouchy old man would hardly ever admit it. Hamm the quick-witted smart alek may scratch everyone's nerves with his excessive vocabulary, but he could still get a laugh out of someone with it at times. Chuckles, the clown with emotional scars from his past, was learning to smile and live again.

Woody had a wonderful family, and a great kid too! Bonnie was precious and adorable. Though the toys had to remain inanimate while under her eye, they all loved Bonnie so much and Woody would do whatever it took to make her happy, and keep her safe. There were times when she'd have a rough day at school and hold him close to herself on the bed-she didn't choose him every time. Sometimes she used other toys.-, tell him her troubles, and sometimes cry on him. Woody always wished he could wipe her tears away and tell everything was gonna be okay, but he hoped that the hugs Bonnie was pressing on him would be enough to comfort her.

Woody's mind went back to Bo Peep. He hoped she wasn't wasting her life away, though he longed to know that she missed him. Was she okay? Had she forgotten him? No. She couldn't have. She made a promise to be his darling alone. But that dream...what was it? Just a dream? A vision of things to come? He prayed not! Woody grasped the sides of his head as a thousand anxious thoughts rushed through his marbles. He truly hoped that Bo was happy, and safe and being treated well. Was she? How should he know? Would he _ever_ know? What if she'd found someone else to fill the hole in her heart when she'd left Andy's? Well, as long as she was happy and loved, that's what mattered. That's what Woody kept telling himself though he wanted to be her hero all over again. But...what if she wasn't? What if she was miserable, and in danger? What if she was being treated as a useless object instead of a toy? What if she'd had a terrible accident and been shattered to pieces?

All these nerve-wrecking questions and fears, and no way to find the answers for the lovesick cowboy.


End file.
